


Roadblocks And Detours

by OurDeal



Series: City Limits [4]
Category: Pro Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Breif mention of Stephanie, Brief mention of Triple H, M/M, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurDeal/pseuds/OurDeal
Summary: Pre Finn/Seth. Finn hates how Seth treats himself when he's around others, and Seth just wants someone to love him.*Total work of fiction





	Roadblocks And Detours

**Author's Note:**

> One shot.

            It was stupid, really. His thinking was always about trying to get to that next step—figuring out how to get to the top of the ‘mountain’. Pushing himself to be the best, but yet distancing himself from his friends. Putting himself in the shadows, trying to make himself invisible to a roster who ended up leaving him behind. While he thought that betraying his best friends would be the only viable option to making it into the title belt picture, he wasn’t prepared for what he sacrifices…who he became. Instead of his usual joking manner, he became withdrawn and silent. He couldn’t bear to be in the same locker room as his former best friends, but he knew that it was the only place that he could change. At first, everyone thought that it was just the character he put out for the audience, but slowly, that façade entangled itself with the real him. There was no telling where the TV Seth ended and where the real Seth started. He became defensive—but in a way that his defense mechanism was to drag himself down. He figured if he went after himself first, there would be nothing left for anyone else to take of him. Things became dark in his world, and when the people he thought were there for him turned their backs on him, he became lost. He didn’t know who he really was anymore. The method acting and the emersion of his TV self had consumed who he was. By the time the draft rolled around, Seth had no one to rely on, and the people who he spoke with really didn’t bother to include him outside of work.

            While all of the rosters lined up to hear whatever speech Mick was going to deliver, Seth stood right in the front of it all, taking in the crowd. Then Mick announced his name and it was all over. Seth could feel every hair in his body stand on end. The man who he had been secretly in love with for a couple of years finally had made his way up to the main roster. He felt someone push right by him, and as he opened his mouth to say something, Finn stood right in front of him, popping the collar on his jacket. He couldn’t believe it—the man he’s dreamed of for a while is right in front of him. Trying his best to keep his composure, all Seth really wants to do is pull the man by his jacket and plant one on him. _There is no way in hell that Finn would ever even remotely look in my direction. What the hell do I have to offer him? He can have anyone on this roster—damn, anyone on Smackdown’s roster too, and they would probably be a better choice than I would._ Trying to take in everything that is happening, he can’t believe that if Finn were to win the two matches that he was scheduled for, that he would face off with Seth for the new _Universal Title_ at _SummerSlam_. It was a weird concept—to know that he’s still the one the company wanted to represent the new title, and yet, he was the most hated. He could care less about what people had to say about him—the audience could tell him to go to hell in a boat, and he wouldn’t care. His co-workers could tell him that the world was ending tomorrow, and he wouldn’t care. The only person who mattered more than himself was Finn.

            Knowing that by the end of the night, he and Finn would have a feud leading up to the big title battle, Seth wanted to pinch himself and scream. He couldn’t believe that it was really happening—he’ll get to be as close to Finn without actually being friends or being in a relationship. It was his weird dream come true. The truth was that Seth…he’s very shy when it comes to personal matters of the heart. Of course, the tv him would act out and be all loud, but in real life—in real life, Seth was the type of guy who kept to himself. He didn’t want to disturb anyone with his presence so he always made sure that he could just kind of fade into the background. He preferred to not be noticed at all…he figured the less he is noticed, the less trouble for him in the long run.

            The weeks leading up to the title defense, Seth and Finn went back and forth, and while Finn would sometimes hit on sore spots of Seth’s ego, Seth did his best to put up the front of nonchalance. He could hear the fan taunts, and he pretended that it didn’t hurt—although it hurt like a mother. He ended up most nights after the shows just curled up under hotel blankets, crying by himself, wishing that he had some way out. He sometimes figured that if he wasn’t around, that everyone else wouldn’t have noticed…the only thing that keeps him around was his upcoming title defense against Finn—the man who holds his heart and doesn’t even know it.  

            The moment the match begins, he and Finn have this great chemistry that they have worked towards since Finn made his first appearance on the main roster. Dancing to the music of the fans chanting, Finn and Seth gave each other all they had. They were fighting with their hearts beating outside of their chests, and yet, Seth wanted more. He wanted to at least be friends with the man who has become one of his great in-ring rivals. The man who he has so much love for just grows second by second. He feels this uneasiness against the back of his brain, almost like a longing need to quiet his mind. It's then that he hears it—him. The demon king himself has made his way into Seth’s brain. The demon tells Seth something that he could only wish it would be true. He has a hard time believing the demon because people have lied to him before—and convinced him that it was the truth until it was too late. There’s a moment where he sends Finn flying into a barricade, and he knows that something is wrong. Trying to let that feeling sink down and not show, Seth can tell that Finn is injured—not as _hurt_ injured, but _I fucked up big time_ injured. At this point, Seth can tell that Finn is in pure agony but he keeps pushing himself. He’s wishing with everything he’s got that some freak lightning bolt comes and strike him down as atonement for the sin of hurting Finn. They had just started working on building a friendship outside of work, and he went and messed it all up. Seth knew the moment that the bell was rung and Finn declared the victor, that he had messed up. He had hurt Finn—therefore hurting himself too. Life wasn’t fair to him, and even less so when it came to the love of his life, who didn’t even know it.

            He knew that Finn would be out for a while, but what he didn’t anticipate was that he would be following him six months later. They ended up using each other for both moral and emotional support. Seth, while in the same facility as Finn, would apologize every chance he got. He hated seeing Finn in that place. Seth felt as if he deserved the injury, but Finn should have never been there in the first place. Through that, what Seth thought was once impossible was becoming his new reality. Finn would try his best to reassure him that it was okay and that Finn didn’t hold any anger towards him. Seth felt differently—he felt as if Finn were lying to him, trying to make him feel better. Everyone has lied to him so far, what would make Finn any different?

            At some point, he and Finn were so used to seeing each other, that if one didn’t show up to rehab for any reason, there was a dark void inside of the building for the rest of the day. They needed each other to feel whole. It didn’t matter if there was rain coming down from the sky, as long as they were both there, it would be the happiest day of their lives. Slowly, Finn started to realize that this affinitive affection he had for Seth as a friend was going beyond friend status. Seth became all he could think about—day and night—it didn’t matter if he were hanging out with Luke and Karl or talking to Becky over the phone, he only really cared about seeing Seth. It killed him to know that Seth’s problems went beyond what Steph and Trips did to him. Finn knew that Seth used his humor against him—he used to do it as well. Whether it be with his friends…who forgave him, or with new members of the roster, Seth is quick to bring himself down. There’s pain behind those brown eyes, and all Finn wants to do is hold the man close and tell him that it’s okay and that he understood what Seth is going through. Finn doesn’t know how much longer he could hold back from telling Seth everything he feels. All he wants is the perfect opportunity to say it.

            “Seth, I need to talk to you about one of our upcoming matches. Do you have a moment?” Finn’s nervous but excited at the same time. He wants to finally release the pain he’s carried for a while and to let Seth know that he’s not alone. He wants to see Seth happy, and if it takes him to admit his feelings to said man, then so be it. He knows that finding that empty office was just by pure luck, but it’ll keep them from prying eyes.

            “Listen, Seth, I have to be honest here. We’ve known each other for almost a year. In that time, I’ve gotten to know you and who you really are. The person who you put outside, on the tv show, is not the same person I see behind the gorilla. The thing is that I really like you—as a person behind the character, and I hate it when you bring yourself down. I wish I could just—” Finn never gets to finish his sentence because Seth ends up pressing his lips against Finn’s. Finn is in shock, but he’s so happy. He didn’t know if Seth would feel the same, and knowing that it was Seth who kissed him, Finn’s heart jumps.

            “Finn, I’ve been in love with you since the first moment I saw you. I never thought that it would ever go anywhere, but yet, when we ended up in the rehab center together, we became friends. You made my life a little easier, and that just made me more in love with you. I wanted to tell you this for such a long time but I didn’t know how. I was scared that you wouldn’t be into me at all, and so I just thought that keeping it to myself would be easier.” Seth smiles at Finn before lips are pressing up against each other. For all of the hurt that their exes have put them through, they are happy that they found each other.


End file.
